Companions
by NicolyBlack
Summary: Alguns podiam achar que com a idade, o Doctor se esquecia de suas vidas passadas, o que não era completamente mentira, mas alguns momentos eram impossíveis apagar, coisas importantes sempre ficavam guardadas em sua memória, não importava quantos anos passassem, e ela estava em quase todos eles, ou pelo menos na maioria. [Coleção de Drabbles e Double Drabbles]
1. Rose Tyler, I

A relação deles era algo completamente insana, insana e célere.

Eles se conheceram, se apaixonaram, nunca se declararam e foram brutalmente separados, e mesmo assim, eles continuaram se amando intensamente. Rose nunca conseguiu esquecer de seu Doctor, seu e somente seu. Assim como Doctor nunca esqueceu de sua pequena, amarela e rosa humana, embora ele tenha conseguido seguir com sua vida, embora ele tenha conseguido colocar ela para trás, ele nunca se esqueceu. Enquanto ela ficou viciada a ele, repetindo todas as noites para si mesma que ele voltaria por ela, como ele sempre fez.

E no final, ele voltou.


	2. It's the glasses

Em cada encarnação, Doctor tinha um objeto, como uma peça de roupa, e uma fala de efeito, exclusivos daquela encarnação, e ele se lembrava de todos.

Gravata borboleta e " _Gerônimo"_ foram as representantes de sua décima primeira encarnação, mas tinha algo que o fazia se lembrar mais dessa vida do que esses objetos. O viajante do tempo olhava o objeto de todos os jeitos possíveis: por dentro, por fora, pelos lados, mas nenhum dos jeitos fazia a dor passar.

Aquele par de óculos grande e garrafal fazia seus dois corações apertarem, porque Amy não estava mais lá para usa-los.


	3. Psychologist

John Smith era o psicólogo mais famoso de sua cidade, portanto era difícil conseguir uma consulta com ele, já que sua agenda sempre estava cheia. E essa tarefa – remarcar, marcar, cancelar – caia sob os ombros de sua aparatosa assistente Amelia Pond, uma linda garota escocesa que adorava conversar.

John gostava desse estilo dela, sem vergonha alguma, mas o que ele realmente não fazia ideia era que Amelia era sua paciente mais fiel, sempre em consulta. Ela conversava com ele todos os dias, sobre todas os assuntos que lhe afligiam, esperando que ele notasse o que ela realmente sentia por ele.


	4. Hold on a minute

— Doctor! Podemos parar por um minuto? — Donna pediu, depois de parar de correr, apoiando-se em seus joelhos.

— Por que?

— Estou... exausta! — exclamou, ofegando.

— Você não pode parar assim!

— Na verdade, eu posso. — ela se sentou no chão, respirando fundo.

— Você não pode, não quando tem alienígenas malucos atrás da gente. — Doctor olhou mais uma vez para trás.

— Droga, vou acabar com uma perna distendida!

Donna deu mais um longo suspiro, antes de levantar e voltar a correr. Fugir de aliens menos desenvolvidos que adoram uma folha inútil – que você sem querer pegou – definitivamente não era o passatempo favorito dela.


	5. I am so impressive

— Fantástico!

— Doctor, como exatamente, isso é fantástico? — Rose se abaixou para olhar melhor aquele pequeno objeto.

— Essa simples pedra, transmitindo ondas de emoções para um planeta inteiro, é absolutamente fantástico.

Rose olhou para o rosto brilhante de empolgação do Doctor, uma empolgação tão genuína que a fez um soltar uma risada, fazendo o Doctor olha-la de um jeito questionador, mas o olhar dele fez um sorriso efluir nos lábios dela.

— Então, como paramos isso? — Rose perguntou de um jeito calmo, ainda com o sorriso nos lábios. O homem demorou uns segundos, apreciando seu sorriso, antes de responde-la.

— Não tenho ideia.


	6. That means we stay

Doctor nunca fez questão de entender os humanos, eles eram mais como uma raça divertida para ele, tanto que se a decisão fosse dele, ele teria apagado a memória daqueles dois humanos, Ian e Barbara, mas sua neta, Susan, gostava deles.

Susan via os dois como um paradigma de como os humanos deveriam ser, e se fosse ser bom para sua neta ter duas pessoas que ela gostava ao lado, seu avô então aturaria aqueles dois na sua TARDIS, viajando pelo tempo e espaço com eles.

Mas, no final, o Doctor acabou vendo a importância daqueles humanos em sua vida.


	7. I'm soufflé girl after all

A regeneração era um processo complicado e dolorido, tanto para o Doctor quanto para seus companheiros, e aquela regeneração foi um tanto quanto... impossível. Seu ciclo de regenerações já tinha acabado, e mesmo assim Clara conseguiu convencer Gallifrey de que ele era bom e que ele precisava de ajuda, resultando em um novo ciclo de regenerações, mas o Doctor se sentia estranho, porque era simplesmente errado.

Ele ainda se lembrava do momento em que ele ficou calmo. Andando pela TARDIS, ele chegou na cozinha, e achou Clara lá, fazendo mais um suflê de chocolate ao entoar uma música dos Beatles.


	8. It's been fun

Eram momentos como aquele que faziam o Doctor se esquecer da guerra e do que ele fez, momentos em que ele apenas se divertia e esquecia de tudo, e Rose e Jack eram excelentes em proporcionarem esses momentos a ele, mesmo sem eles saberem.

— Não, não, esperem, eu tenho uma melhor! — o Capitão gritou, se dirigindo para a porta da TARDIS.

Jack endireitou o corpo, levantou o queixo, deu uma empinada na bunda, e com as mãos na cintura, começou a caminhar em direção ao Doctor, com um jeito quase donaire, arrancando risos imediatos de Rose e Doctor. Ele continuou andando e parou de frente para o senhor do tempo.

— Oh Doctor, me ajude. — Jack pronunciou as palavras com uma voz fina, fazendo Rose parar de rir.

— Hey, eu não ando e nem falo assim! — Rose falou, levando dessa vez Jack a dar gargalhadas. — Doctor, eu me comporto desse jeito? — ela olhou para ele ao dizer isso.

— E como eu vou saber? Vocês humanos se comportam do mesmo jeito. — ela fez uma cara emburrada, e então voltou a sorrir.

— Eu sou o Doctor, e sou melhor que vocês, humanos. — Rose disse com uma voz grossa, fazendo todos voltarem a rir.


	9. Can I have a look at that?

Como se já não bastasse ela ter que aguentar ser jogada de lado pelo Doctor, agora também tinha o Capitão Jack para deixa-la de lado. Ela já estava cansada disso, sempre ser a última opção, a ideia de deixar o Doctor já tinha passado pela sua mente mais de uma vez. Ela era tão necessária que o senhor do tempo nem percebeu quando ela se afastou lentamente, analisando aquela casa, que segundo os boatos da região, era habitada por vampiros, mas o Doctor não acreditava no sobrenatural, ele já tinha, inclusive, listado os alienígenas que morreriam com a exposição ao sol da Terra.

Uma coisa que ela não podia negar era o quanto aquela casa era assustadora, com quadros e objetos medonhos. Martha foi saindo da realidade, como se algo estivesse convidando-a a passar o resto de sua vida vendo aqueles quadros.

— ... tão lúgubres. — ouviu uma voz distante, que a fez voltar para a realidade.

— Hum? — Martha tentou disfarçar o susto.

— Disse que esses quadros tem uma aparência muito lúgubres, você está bem, Martha?

— Estou ótima. — ela voltou a olhar para as pinturas, quando de repente sentiu a mão dele puxa-la pelas escadas.

— Já sei a resposta!


	10. Well, we'll all go home some day

O viajando do tempo sentia muitas saudades do seu povo, do tempo em que Gallifrey ainda existia, mas se tinha algo que ele sentia mais saudades do que tudo, era de sua família, e em especial, de sua neta. Não era que ele não sentisse saudades de seu irmão, mas Susan sempre teria um lugar especial em seu coração, e as vezes, o aperto nos corações dele era tão grande que ele se permitia tirar um dia para se lembrar de seus familiares.

Nos seus piores dias, Doctor se permitia a alterar o design da sala de comando da TARDIS para o primeiro que ele usou, ele também restaurava os quartos de Susan, Barbara e Ian, e a lembrança de como a TARDIS costumava estragar a cada viajam naquela época vinha à tona, lhe fazendo sorrir.

Mas sem dúvidas, uma das coisas que ele mais sentia saudades, era de admoestar seus primeiros companheiros, Ian sempre rebatia, Barbara sempre tinha uma reação diferente, e Susan sempre começava a argumentar com " _Mas vovô_ ", e no final, acabava por ceder. Ele sentia saudades daquela época, se pudesse, ele voltaria para aqueles tempos, mas por hora, tudo que ele podia fazer era se lembrar.


	11. Overloaded

Mais um dia, mais uma discussão. Ninguém entendia realmente o porquê de eles ainda estarem juntos, mas eles estavam. Rose Tyler era uma mulher que não se rendia, sempre em batalha, se dedicava mais a sua carreira de advogada do que a sua família, enquanto John Smith era alguém calmo, cuja única preocupação era com o bem-estar de seus filhos.

Eles não combinavam, não eram sincronizados, eles simplesmente não eram certos juntos, mas eles também eram errados separados, eram uma combinação perigosa, que ameaça explodir todo dia, mas que nunca explodia.

Rose, no entanto, gostava de reiterar sempre que ela não sabia viver sem ele, mesmo que a relação deles já estivesse desgastada, ele era como o ar para ela, e ela era a vida dele. Certamente a palavra correta para descrever a relação deles era _inconstante_ , eles brigavam pelo motivo mais tolo possível, porém sempre terminavam o dia como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Talvez a solução para eles fosse parar de ignorar o motivo das brigas e começar a conversar mais, discutir o que irritava eles, chegar em uma conclusão. Ou talvez eles apenas não lembrassem mais como era viver separados um do outro, porque eles se amavam.


	12. It doesn't make sense

Havia poucas coisas que faziam o Doctor sentir preocupação, e uma delas era os Ponds, o viajante do tempo realmente se preocupava com eles, ele nem soube descrever o tamanho da dor que ele sentiu quando percebeu que os Ponds tinham seguido com suas vidas sem ele, e essa dor piorou quando ele descobriu que Amy e Rory estavam se separando, mas como sempre ele conseguiu resolver as coisas, incluindo o casamento deles, e no final, tudo ficou bem.

Se dependesse dele, os Ponds nunca iriam embora, a companhia deles deixava o Doctor mais calmo, mais feliz e mais em paz consigo mesmo, ele gostava dessas sensações.

Amy era como uma melhor amiga para ele, ela sempre estava lá quando ele precisou, ela esperou por ele a sua vida toda, e Rory era simplesmente essencial, ele já era uma parte vida do senhor do tempo. O Doctor gostava de antepor que ele também era especial para os Ponds, mas ele realmente era.

Afinal, era uma rua de mão dupla, Rory e Amy estavam viciados nessa vida, e o Doctor acabou por ver eles como duas das pessoas mais importantes para ele, todos eles estavam em uma perigosa relação de dependência.


	13. Is there a lot of demand for those?

Essa vida de viagens era a única que o Doctor tinha agora, mas as vezes ele se perguntava se era correto levar outros para essa vida, afinal, como Sarah Jane disse quando ela o reencontrou, era difícil para os que viajavam com ele largarem dessa onda constante de emoções e descobertas, viagens pelo tempo e espaço. As vezes passava pela mente do Doctor que tudo que ele sabia fazer era pegar pessoas normais, tira-las de suas rotinas, e transforma-las em armas. As Crianças do Tempo da profecia de Caan só reforçavam esse pensamento.

Com Clara não foi de outro jeito. Clara era intensa e pura, algo que o Doctor andava precisando, mas ele transformou ela em algo diferente em pouco tempo, ele viu ela fazer uma imersão de cabeça nessa vida, uma imersão que não teria uma emersão boa.

Talvez estivesse na hora de deixa-la seguir com sua vida, talvez já estivesse na hora do Doctor passar um tempo sozinho antes de achar outra pessoa inocente para ele arrastar para essa perigosa vida.

Mas isso seria doloroso para ele também, afinal, Clara era importante, ela o salvou em todas as suas vidas, ela era _sua_ Garota Impossível.


	14. How else do you meet a great warrior?

Doctor se considerava muitas coisas, muitas mesmo, tais como rabugento, dramático, histérico, insensível e até mesmo antiquado, mas ele nunca se considerou homizio. Por que ele seria homizio? Ele respeitava as leis dos planetas e da Proclamação das Sombras, ele não escondia criminosos, ele não se considerava acima das leis. Por que então os seus inimigos achavam que ele era homizio?

Essa pergunta rodou a cabeça dele por séculos, até que Donna, em um surto, disse que o Doctor tinha a péssima mania de se achar melhor que os outros, de achar que só porque ele ajudava as pessoas, ele se via no direito de se excluir de certas regras, e o fato de as pessoas não se importarem com isso assustava seus inimigos, mais do que ele poderia imaginar.

O senhor do tempo acabou se transformando em um símbolo de guerra, e a palavra que significava curandeiro ganhou o significado de poderoso guerreiro através da galáxia. Isso assustou ele, e a palavra homizio ganhou um novo significado.

Ele destruía naves, cidades, astros, e várias outras coisas, para salvar algum planeta. Ele cometia crimes graves por todo o universo, e não era punido por isso, porque era ele quem punia.


	15. Fantastic!

Após tantas regenerações e encarnações, o Doctor já deveria estar se acostumando com isso, mas nada fazia essa sensação estranha de mudar ir embora, ele não gostava disso, apenas não gostava. Os seus amigos as vezes não entendiam, e os sentimentos e pensamentos dele mudavam. Mas não era isso que o incomodava naquela regeneração. O que o incomodava era outra coisa.

Rose foi quem o ajudou a melhorar, a superar, de certo modo ela o transformou de volta no Doctor, afinal ele não era resiliente, ele mudava de rosto, e não voltava para o antigo, e o seu jeito de agir também mudava. Rose o ajudou a ver o mundo de novo, ela o ajudou com o que ele mais precisava. E Jack o fez voltar a acreditar, ambos o ajudaram com o que o incomodava.

Ele nasceu com o fim da Guerra do Tempo, foi forjado no fogo, seus pensamentos eram apenas sobre quantos de sua espécie ele queimou, ele era amargo e arrogante, ele não conseguia tirar aquelas imagens de sua cabeça. Talvez esse fosse o preço por ele ter feito o que fez, e se fosse, ele então arcaria com as consequências, porque ele era o Doctor.


	16. Allons-y!

Sua vida passada tinha sido tão curta, e ela acabou de um jeito tão repentino, Doctor não estava esperando por aquilo, mas ele se sacrificou por Rose, ele morreu para salva-la, e ele faria isso de novo, não importasse as circunstâncias. Mas o seu novo corpo nasceu amando-a, a única coisa que ele tinha certeza nessa nova regeneração, ele a amava e tinha um medo gigante de perde-la, para no final, serem brutalmente separados.

Mas essa regeneração também teve outros companheiros, Jack continuou fazendo-o acreditar, Martha lhe mostrou força, e Donna bateu de frente com ele, e ele ainda pode reencontrar sua Sarah Jane, além de K9. Porém nem tudo foi calmo, pois foi com essa face que ele achou o Master no fim dos tempos, e eles tiveram outra incessável batalha.

Ele amou Rose pelo resto de seus dias, mas ela estava vivendo em outro universo com o seu clone, ao lado de sua família e de seu petiz irmão.

No geral, tinha sido uma boa vida, ele amou, sofreu, chorou e ficou feliz, reencontrou antigos amigos, fez novos e acima de tudo, aprendeu que nem todos precisavam dele, assim como alguns necessitavam do Doctor.


	17. Geronimo!

Gravatas borboletas eram legais, aquela vida foi legal. Doctor tinha a impressão de que ele podia finalmente dizer que a guerra do tempo ficou para trás, agora ele tinha outras prioridades: manter o resto do universo a salvo. Não era que ele não se importasse mais com Gallifrey, porque ele se importava, mas ele tinha que superar e seguir em frente, arcar com as consequências.

Afinal, algumas coisas compensavam, outras nem tanto. Amy e Rory compensavam, Clara compensava, essa regeneração definitivamente compensava. Mesmo com seus corações ainda doendo pela sua vida passada, tudo na nova o ajudou a superar, incluindo sua TARDIS. Fora uma boa vida, com boas pessoas, boas aventuras. E ficar se lamentando não compensaria.

Amy e Rory foram, literalmente, o melhor casal de melhores amigos que ele teve nessa nova vida, Clara era enigmática, e o Doctor gostava de perscrutar tudo, ele não ignoraria alguém que morreu duas vezes para salva-lo.

Ainda tinha River, Jenny, Strax e Madame Vastra, todos eles faziam dessa vida uma das melhores, uma das quais ele não iria esquecer uma linha se sequer. A queda de Gallirey ainda doía, mas agora de um jeito diferente, porque agora ele conseguia sorrir novamente.


	18. Shut up!

Tinha algo de diferente naquela regeneração, algo um tanto estranho. Em suas vidas passadas, Doctor se importava com os outros mais do que com ele mesmo, mas nessa regeneração ele sentia como se talvez isso não valesse mais a pena.

Era um sentimento besta, é claro, porque ele continuava sendo o Doctor, mais ranzinza, mais velho, mais janota, porém ainda era o Doctor. Mas Clara vivia lembrando-o de certas coisas, como o valor da vida e da confiança. Talvez fora por isso que ele não desistiu dela quando ela o traiu. Ela era sua amiga, conheceu todos os seus rostos, o convenceu a não destruir Gallifrey, ela se sacrificou por ele, ela merecia outro voto de confiança.

E ainda assim ele sentia algo estranho, talvez fosse a idade, ou então o fato de que a aquela regeneração, em si, era um erro – mais um ponto para Clara –, assim como poderia ser somente coisa de sua cabeça. De qualquer jeito, ele era o Doctor e continuaria salvando o universo, porém agora ele também estava procurando por Gallifrey, ele queria ver seu planeta e seu povo de novo, queria pedir desculpas, matar as saudades, mesmo que ele ainda não fosse ruivo.


	19. Doctor Who?

Aquela vida não era fácil, na verdade era bem perigosa e ameaçadora, mas era a única coisa que o Doctor sabia fazer, e ele era o melhor nesse ramo. Ele não salvava vidas apenas por gratificação, ele salvava porque era isso que ele era.

Seu nome ter ficado famoso, temido e amado em todo o universo foi apenas uma consequência de seus atos, ele não tinha a intenção de virar um símbolo, mas ele virou e tudo que ele podia fazer era continuar com esse símbolo, levar esperança as pessoas. Até mesmo o som que a TARDIS fazia ao se materializar era motivo de alegria – ou medo – para os que ouviam.

Claro que o fato de que exércitos se erguiam a menção de seu nome, seja para lutar com, ou contra ele, não era algo que Doctor se orgulhava. Era a mesma coisa que justapor ódio e amor, mas novamente, ele estava lá para guiar as pessoas, ou detê-las.

A vida era importante e única, o Doctor lutava por ela, o que o colocava contra as pessoas que destruíam, e ele iria fazer isso pelo resto de seus dias, não importasse as consequências, não importasse quantas vezes ele morresse.


End file.
